


Aftermath

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene critiques Sam's on-the-job performance (Ep 1x03)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing 2 - Winning 2 - Celebrating 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164523) by [gritsinmisery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery). 



Sam's thoughts on the case: [Playing - Winning - Celebrating](http://grittyfic.livejournal.com/24585.html)  
Gene's thoughts on the case: [Playing 2 - Winning 2 - Celebrating 2](http://grittyfic.livejournal.com/30013.html)

Aftermath

Gene slid his empty glass to the center of the table and stood, pushing his chair back. 'Well, gents, the beer is gone and so am I," he announced as he pulled on his coat. A muttered chorus of "G'night, Guv," drifted up to him with the cigarette smoke from the men around the table as they picked up their cards.

He stopped behind his DI, who was still sitting at the bar with Annie, and shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat. Pulling on his driving gloves he said casually, "If I might interrupt yer romancing, Tyler – a word," and tilted his head toward the door. Sam smiled apologetically at Annie, slid off his stool, and followed his boss out of the pub. Gene never looked back as he walked into the alley next to the building, assuming his deputy would automatically be right behind him.

Without warning, Gene whirled and landed a right in Sam's gut, sending him up against the brick wall of the pub. "That," he announced, "was for being on the wrong end of a gun for the second case in a row, and this," a left to the jaw followed, "is for getting a member of yer team in the same spot."

Sam sagged against the wall, trying to catch his breath from the blow to his diaphragm, not even daring to turn his head forward from where it had snapped to the side and now laid against the bricks. Closing his eyes, he braced himself for the next punch.

Instead, Gene stepped in close enough that Sam could feel warm breath on his exposed cheek and the heat coming off Gene's body from inside the open camel hair coat. "Christ, Sammy, bad enough it was you an' me this time, but before, with the plonk…" Gene's voice trailed off and he shook his head in disgust.

Suddenly Gene leaned his head back far enough from Sam for the light from the street lamp to illuminate Sam's face in full. He grabbed Sam's jaw with one gloved hand, pulling him up the brick wall until he was standing straight. He turned Sam's head to look at the left side of his face, and then back to the right. Sam just stared back at him. "That RCS bastard clocked you right proper, didn't 'e?" Gene remarked quietly. "You'll be six different shades come morning."

Continuing to hold Sam's head still with the hand on his jaw, Gene leaned forward again and laid his lips against the other man's. When he pulled back a few long seconds later, Sam's eyes were wide with shock. "And that, my picky-pain DI," murmured Gene, eyes focused on where his lips had just been, "is for that beautiful mouth of yers what talks circles around that poncey-arsed Litton. Don't think I don't appreciate it. Jest remember it don't stop bullets, eh?" His hand dropped away from Sam's face, and he turned and walked away.

"I'm always watching you, Tyler. That fact's saved yer pretty little arse twice now. You might consider thanking me," Gene called out without looking back. Opening the door of the Cortina, he got in and drove away without waiting for an answer.

"I might just, Guv," mused Sam, rubbing his thumb along his lower lip as he walked back into the pub.


End file.
